


And You Will Not Make Up For This

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku gave everything.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	And You Will Not Make Up For This

**Author's Note:**

> "And you will not make up for this-- (kh_request)" Pre-2008?

Not long into his self-wrought servitude, one thing became quite clear to Riku - he had given everything, quite literally. Even his mind was not free and he could feel dark suggestion working at him in the same way that in darkness he had his clothing peeled away to reveal his skin. He would shiver against black sheets, unsure of what he was expected to do. Books had been one thing, same with peeking at one another's bits on the playground in school when the teacher wasn't looking.

Sure, he'd been curious. That had faded quickly. But he was always left there, naked, breathing in almost-scared breaths and trying to be strong. He could pass whatever tests there were. Whatever was offered, he probably wanted it. Riku dared not mention it to Maleficent when she came calling - she did not mention the phantom-like man who seemed to be the true owner of the castle. Perhaps she would when the time came. Perhaps she did not realize that they had already met.

"Stop," Riku called one night, reaching out to grab at shadowy air. "Can I let you do more? Do you need... me?"

He truly wanted to be needed. As badly as he desired power and strength, they were nothing if he was not needed. Riku thought he saw a smirk. He wasn't afraid, though, even as the shadowy figure leaned over him and held him with the sort of power Riku didn't know existed. His body responded to hands that did more than peel away privacy.

And when he opened his mouth for a kiss, he could feel a bit of himself drain away and something else come in. The weight on his body increased. For a moment, his mind screamed. He had given everything away, after all, and there was no way to turn back.

Truly, the darkness did not taste wholly awful. Orange eyes were not bad. The hands on his body seemed to know more than they had originally let on. And his body responded, which had to be the most obvious sign.

If he had to give everything - he would do it willingly.


End file.
